The Second Prophecy
by Night Fury
Summary: SLASH. SSHP. Lily and James didn’t leave Harry unprepared. Super powerful Genius Harry. Manipulative Evil Dumbledore. AU. OOC. Secret Identities. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECOND PROPHECY**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **SLASH. SSHP. Lily and James didn't leave Harry unprepared. Super powerful Genius Harry. Manipulative Evil Dumbledore. AU. OOC. As far as I know in 'how Lilly and James prepared plots' this is an original concept.

**Warnings: **Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse… 5th year. Spoilers.

**FUTURE PAIRINGS: **

**Decided: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**PROLOGUE:**

_Dear Harry-Bear_,

_If you're reading this letter then the worst has come to pass. We have been betrayed and slaughtered, but unlike helpless sheep we had our suspicions. Now let me take a moment to introduce you to our world. Harry-Bear, we're your parents. I am James Harold Potter and your beautiful mother, Lily Anne Potter is sitting next to me. Now I know this will sound nuts, since you're living with those monsters (Petunia and Vernon) and they've probably denied you your heritage, but you're a wizard Harry. Your mother is a witch with incredible powers. And I am a wizard as well._

_Let me tell you about the world we come from. Hidden from people without magic our world, or 'the wizarding world', is structured very much like the non-magical world. There is a Ministry of Magic, a police force we call Auras, healers of as Lily reminds me doctors in Petunia's world. There are schools and homes. However, like the non-magical world there are fanatics and wars. Currently there is a dark Lord who calls himself 'Voldemort', he goes about killing anyone who doesn't meet his standard for blood or beliefs; mainly muggles (non-magical folk) muggle borns (Those witches and wizards whose parents are non-magical), Half bloods (A child of a Muggle born and a witch or wizard whose parents were a witch and wizard, also called Pure bloods) and pure bloods who do not believe in his beliefs. _

_Now the tale begins in Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Lily and my seventh year, we joined the order of Phoenix. It is a a secret society who worked to destroy Voldemort, led by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. We were young and naïve, never realizing till it was too late, that Dumbledore had his own motives outside of destroying Voldemort. _

_While Voldemort strove for immortality, a pure blood society and world domination, Dumbledore the ever master manipulator strove for a Dystopian world, where freedom of speech and beliefs were monitored. Where education was limited. And where everything fit to 'his' ideal society of the 'pure'. _

_As much as he'd like you believe there is a difference between dark magic and light magic, there is not. Only the wielder can choose the direction of the magic. Only the unforgivables are dark magic. Furthermore, we discovered, it was the historical Salazar Slytherin, who struggled for a Utopia society. To shame the name of Slytherin, Dumbledore created twisted rumors and planted evidence and prejudice within other's minds. _

_We discovered his agenda quite by accident, Lily for all of her beauty and grace can be quite clumsy and forgetful when she is nervous. When Albus called us and the Longbottoms to share with us a prophecy, Lily accidentally knocked a pile of paperwork into her bag. And thus the plan was found._

_Now let me take a moment to tell you of the prophecy._

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'**_

_The prophecy clearly indicates either you or the Longbottom's child as the Prophesized ones. As you're both born in July, but since you were born on July 31__st__, we believe there is more of a chance for you to the prophesized. This prophecy is not false, however there is a second prophecy, one only known by Lily and me, since Lily is a seer._

_Never let anyone tell you, Lily is anything, but a pure blood. Lily was adopted by the Evans when her family mysteriously disappeared, leaving her alone in their magical home. Lily's full name is Lillis Mora Ravenclaw, daughter of Mickale Ravenclaw and Hailey Gaunt, the squib and disowned daughter of Morfin Gaunt, Voldemort's Uncle. You're Voldemort's second cousin, but he doesn't know that neither you nor Lily existed. For when Morfin burned off Hailey's name the family Tapestry, your mother's name and your name disappeared as well. _

_Back to the Seer thing, the Ravenclaw family is known to produce seers, a cousin line is the Trelawneys also produces seers. Lily has had minor visions before, but none of which equaled the power of the one she had that night, while she was stroking her belly were baby-you, grew._

_**Born of Darkness, a child of twilight, will raise his voice to the world… He will give birth to a new era, freeing the world of the game master… His mother's and Father's lives will be forfeited for his own… Given freely his mother's love shall protect him… His father's love will gift him… The Game master shall claim a false image of the child, turning the image to his own purpose till the Constellation passes to death… The True child, shall appear, wearing cloth of deception, named Gemini... A child of knowledge and wisdom….He is the game master's equal… Born of Darkness, a child of Twilight, will have the power the game master knows not… One shall die for neither can live while the other remains… **_

_So you can she you're trapped between Prophesies and because prophecies will always occur we were searching for a way to help you. _

_We discovered it, when we went to healer. You see, there is a genetic disorder called 'The Chimera Complex' (__**A/N:**__ I heard about this on CSI, but never researched it so forgive me for the liberties I'm taking), the chimera complex is when two twins are combined into one being. That said, the healer told Lily we were going to have twins. He sensed two developed magical cores. As it happens only one baby was born, you. You had two magical cores, which should completely blend by your fifth birthday. When you were born we altered the Healer's memory to believe he helped two boys come into this world. We named you Harry, while making a false name for your non-existent twin 'Hayden Potter'. We told our friends and family that 'Hayden' was terminally ill and had to be put into intense medical treatment. We set up a hoax with a nurse at St. Mungos to send us false reports of 'Hayden's progresses. _

_Now, you're probably wondering, how this will help you? Let me first explain the rare and dangerous abilities those witches and wizards with the Chimera complex possess. The Chimera, has the ability to separate a genetic helix of one twin and build with magic a replica of this twin. Usually the latent genetics of one twin is used in this process. So you have the ability to make a temporary clone of yourself. I say temporary because if can be destroyed by death, by your dismissal or by their recycled Magical energy become too worn. _

_Now, if you were to build this twin you could send him to Hogwarts, while taking up the identity of Hayden Potter, who would've been automatically registered as cured and shipped off to 'unregistered' relatives in the case of our deaths. _

_We recommend that you do this, however our preparations do not end there. The nurse, Andrea Delacour, who we set to create false reports on Hayden's progress inadvertently discovered our plans and offered to help us. She was pregnant with a little girl named Gabrielle Delacour. Her husband, Feliciano Delacour, also agreed to assists us. When Gabrielle was born, they registered the birth as twins and named you Gavin. Gavin will grow up as a sickly child, whose health is frail so he is rarely seen. This gives you another identity to fall back on. _

_This gave us an idea, we asked family friend' Nicholas Flammel to create an identity of a faux grandson, who is named Pyrus Flammel. We also asked him if you were to come to him before your fifteenth birthday to take up that identity, to teach you. He agreed readily, already knowing of Albus's manipulations._

_The final identity we created with the help of Sirius was his 'nephew' Coris Black. This identities purpose is for you to establish an identity as a dark wizard and the knowledge of the dark arts. We promptly obliverated Sirius's memory for safety precautions. _

_The next gift to you, is this chest which you found this letter in. This chest is filled with our books, notes and individual studies. We've collected as much as we could for you. _

_Our last gift is we set up several secret apprenticeships for Hayden Potter._

_Harry-bear, we're sorry we can't be there for you, but we have tried everything to protect you. Please know we love you with all our hearts._

_- Your loving Father, James Potter and your loving Mother, Lilly Potter_

The letter was folded carefully and placed back in the secure box which usually housed it in the Flammel household. Delicate hands stroked the lid with affection before the box was put back on its shelf in Nicholas's study for safe keeping. "Pyrus?" An aging man called. The owner of the delicate hands turned.

He had wavy shoulder length auburn hair with copper and gold highlights. His almond shaped emerald eyes framed by long dark eyelashes observed everything with a calculative look. Pale skin that shone in the sunlight like pearly gloss covered wiry muscles and a slender almost androgynous form. His fingers were long and thin mimicking his mother's naturally beautiful hands, his neck was slim and long and his legs were also slim and long, yet slightly shapely. His broad shoulders and narrow waist and hips showed off his masculine nature along with his Adams apple. Dressed in a rust-brown colored shirt with a button collar and brown pants. He made a stunning picture.

"Yes Granddad?" The boy asked quietly.

"Pyrus, I believe it's time you were discovered as Hayden. You learned everything I could possibly teach you. Along with Ollivander's study of wandless and soundless magic, magic manipulation. Occlumency/Legilimency and spell construction. Sora's lessons in shadow magicks, illusion magic, ceremonial magic, spirit magics and runic magic. Lord Burkes lessons in potions and the Dark Arts. Morpheus's teachings of animagus studies, transfiguration, charms, healing and dream magic. Cora's studies of necromancy, blood magic and animation magic. In addition to your blood gifts, I believe you're more than prepared. You're ready, Harry." The man said endearingly.

"Thank you, Nicholas." Harry said.


	2. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
